A job posting site allows job seekers to post resumes and search for jobs. The job posting site also allows employers to post the jobs and browse through the resumes to search for qualified job seekers. However, prior art job posting sites suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, the job posting site allows the job seekers to post only static information about themselves. As such, the job seekers are not able to actively market themselves to the employers. In addition, the employers are not able to make an instant, informed hiring decision based on the static information.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.